rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Reconstruction: Chapter 15
Chapter 15 of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction aired on September 23, 2008 as the 125th episode overall. Characters Blue Team *Church *Caboose Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Project Freelancer *Director (Mentioned Only) *Washington *Epsilon *Counselor (Mentioned Only) Other *Chairman (Voice Only) Plot Now that they are inside Command, Washington explains the second part of his plan: He will take Church as a prisoner so they can sneak past the guards of the AI storage level of the base, while Caboose and the Reds stay behind and provide cover in case things get out of hand. When Wash and Church come across two guards, they try to get passed them by saying that they have authorization. This fails when one of the guards tries to contact his superiors to confirm their claim; forcing Wash to kill them both (Church missed every shot and ran out of bullets). Meanwhile, Sarge has become so bored from staying put (even though it's only been twelve minutes), that he decides to take some sort of action. Church and Washington finally come across the AI storage level of command. Wash tells Church to go lock the door while he begins his search for the Alpha. During his search, multiple stored AIs speak to Wash and try to convince him to take them with him. After searching for a little while, Wash calls Church over to him, saying that he found what he was looking for. But as Church walks over to Wash, he starts to suffer from a sudden headache and flashes coming from the panel that he is standing next to. Wash extracts an AI from the panel, but when Church asks him if it's the Alpha AI, Wash reveals that it is actually his old AI, Epsilon. Transcript Chairman: Dear Director. Fade in to Freelancer HQ, with everyone gathered in a room with long window overlooking outside Chairman: Please do not attempt to recast this investigation as some type of personal vendetta. Our questions to this point have been fairly standard. Your reactions have not. As such, we have secured all your records and logs by the authority granted us by the UNSC. Now we shall see exactly what it is, that you have to hide. Washington: Alright, we got in, but that's only part of our mission. So, no celebrating yet. Grif: (sarcastically) Aw shit, and I was gonna be in charge of confetti. Washington: We still need to reach the A.I. storage facility. Security's tight since the Freelancers tried to break in here. Church: You mean when they tried to steal the Alpha before? Washington: Exactly. Grif: The Freelancers tried to break in to their own command facility? That's dumb. Simmons: That's what we're doin' right now, you jackass. Grif: So? Just because we do something doesn't make it smart. Simmons: (sighs) Tell me about it. Washington: I have the necessary clearance to get close to the storage hall. The plan is: I'll take Church as a prisoner. If I take more than one of you it won't be believable. Caboose: Agent Washington, I want you to take me instead. Church: What're you talkin' about? Caboose: I will be your prisoner. Let Church go. He doesn't have anything to do with this! Church: Caboose, I'm not actually going to be a prisoner. I'm just gonna pose as one so that we can get past- Caboose: Have a good life Church. Don't worry. I won't tell them anything. They won't get any information out of me. No matter how nicely they ask. Church: Oh my God, just shut up. Sarge: Sacrificing himself for his CO. What a good soldier. Why can't you two be more like him? Grif: What, braindead? Simmons: I would sacrifice Grif for you, sir. Sarge: I know you would, Simmons. But it's just not the same thing. Simmons: No, but seriously I would. Just give me the word. I'll do it right fucking now, let's go. Bring it. Grif: Why are you taking Church? What about the rest of us? Washington: We're sneaking past seven levels of armed checkpoints. Are you volunteering? Grif: Uh, it was a hypothetical question? Washington: The rest of you hole up and wait for us to finish. And don't touch anything. Sarge: How will we know when you're done? Washington: When you see every guard in the base running in one direction? That means we're probably in trouble. Church: All the guards? Whu- yuh- wait, wh-why are we taking Church, again? Washington: Just keep the guards off of us, and we'll radio when we're in position. This will be our extraction point. Grif: Keep them off you? Washington: Yeah. Church: Distract them, dipshit. Grif: How? Washington: Well, this is the center that came up with all the ridiculous scenarios you guys have suffered through over the years. So have fun. Break some shit. Cut to Washington walking Church up to a checkpoint with two guards in front of a door Guard 1: Hold on, don't come any closer. I need you to stay right there, sir. Washington: Understood. I need access to the next level. The Councilor wants to interrogate another survivor from Outpost 17-B. Guard 1: What? I thought all the Blues at Valhalla were dead. Where'd this one come from? Washington: I don't have to explain anything to you, soldier. Stand down. Guard 1: Sorry sir, I didn't mean anything by that- Washington: Fine. I'll let it go. As you were. Guard 1: Something doesn't seem right to me. I'm gonna have to call this in. Washington: Absolutely. Call it in. Let me just... NOW! Washington drops one guard, and Church drops to a knee and empties his entire clip at the other guard at point blank range; the guard is still standing, unscathed Church: Uh, hey can I get a little help? I'm... out of bullets. Washington shoots the other guard in the face. Church: Thanks. Cut back to the Reds and Caboose Simmons: This patrol was seventeen seconds late. Who's runnin' this place? How inefficient. Sloppy... Sarge: I'm bored outta my gourd. Grif: So what? Bored is good. Bored means we're not dying. Boredom I can deal with. I have years of practice. Caboose: Yes! Grif talked, I won, I won the who-can-be-the-quietest game again! Grif: Yeah, good job. That's ten in a row for you Caboose. Hey, you know what? We should play again. Best eleven out of twenty-one. Caboose: Yes. You're all going down. Simmons: Heh. We should try holding our breath next. Sarge: Well, that's it. I can't stand just sittin' around. I'm goin' mad with anticipation. Simmons: We've only been here twelve minutes. Sarge: Are you sure? My mission clock says three days. Simmons: (sigh) That's because you wouldn't synchronize at the start of the mission, remember? I said we should synchronize, and you said “Why would we synchronize? It's like we're in the future, seeing what the enemy does before they do it. Why would we give up the advantage?” Sarge: Come on, Simmons, who could possibly remember an annoying conversation we had three whole days ago? Simmons: Twelve minutes ago. Sarge: Grif, what's your clock say? Grif: Um, actually mine's a countdown to the next episode of Battlestar Galactica. Priorities dude. Caboose: Ah- ah- I just won again! Man, you guys are really bad at this game! It's- it's like you're not even playing at all! Cut to Wash and Church in a large room with holographic symbols shimmering on the walls Washington: Here. This is it. Church: Whoa. What is this place? Washington: It's the storage facility for all the A.I.s. The rejects, the bad variants... everything is here. Everything. Church: Dear lord, what're all these lights on the walls? Washington: It's holographic storage. Church: And one of these things is Alpha? Washington: You work on closing that door. I'll find what we're looking for. And when I do, every soldier on base is sure to come running. So be ready. Wash approaches one of the walls Whispy voice: Washington... Washington... You suck... Time passes Washington: Church I got it, get over here. Here, this is it. There. Church: Oh, great you found it already? A loud reverberating boom comes from the wall panel Church: Ah! Washington: What's wrong? Church: Nothing I just had like a weird flash- uh, ah! Washington: Are you alright? Church: Yeah, I think it's this thing. It's like, sending out images. Is this the Alpha? Washington: No. This is not the Alpha. Church: No? Then what is it? Washington: This is Epsilon. ...This is my A.I. Trivia *At the beginning of the episode, Grif says, "Aw shit, and I was gonna be in charge of confetti." This is a callback to Sarge's statement in Red Gets a Delivery. However, in the episode, it was Simmons who was to be in charge of confetti. *In a deleted scene, involving Grif, Simmons, and Sarge, Simmons says that he is getting bored and is on board with Sarge. References Video Category:Episodes Category:Reconstruction